vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah
Sarah was a Mystic Falls High School student. She was a good friend of Aimee Bradley and Tyler Lockwood. She had a crush on Jeremy Gilbert, and she encouraged him to party at Lockwood house with Aimee, Tyler, and herself. She was later compelled by Katherine to bait Tyler into killing her, in order to trigger his werewolf gene. Early History Little to nothing is known of her early life. However, Sarah was a student at Mystic Falls High School before her death. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two In Kill or Be Killed, Sarah displayed an interest in Jeremy, though Aimee advised her against it, stating that Jeremy was "damaged goods," likely due to his reputation as a reformed drug-using bad boy. Tyler invited Aimee, Sarah and Jeremy over to his house one day when they didn't have school. Later at their get-together, while Jeremy and Tyler were talking, Sarah saw them holding the moonstone and playfully took it. She and Aimee teased the boys by passing the moonstone back and forth and hiding it from them, and though Tyler insisted that she give it back, she told him he'd have to take it from her. The two were at the top of the stairs, each trying to grab the moonstone from the other, when Tyler accidentally pushed her in an attempt to get the stone back, which led to her falling down the stairs and hitting her head on the hardwood floor with force. Tyler tried to shake her awake, and was terrified that he had killed her, since it would trigger his werewolf curse. However, Sarah opened her eyes and joked, "I fooled you", which assured them all that she was okay. In Masquerade, Sarah later attended the Masquerade Ball at the Lockwood Mansion, and went into Tyler's late father's office with Aimee, Tyler and Matt to sneak vodka and dance in private. Matt, who was compelled by Katherine to bait Tyler into killing him and triggering his werewolf curse, started to get drunk and saying rude things to Tyler about Tyler's dad. The two boys started to fight violently, but Caroline heard the fight from out in the hallway and intervened at the last second. When she realized that Matt was compelled, she knocked him out to keep him from going through with his friend. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Caroline, Sarah, too, had been compelled by Katherine as a back-up plan, in case Matt was unable to finish his task. She muttered, "If Matt fails, I can't" before grabbing a letter-opener and stabbing Tyler in the shoulder with it. Tyler, who was already enraged from his fight with Matt, threw her off him, causing Sarah to fall and hit her head on the desk on her way to the floor, which snapped her neck. Tyler began to panic again, and tried to shake her awake, but Caroline checked her pulse and realized she was dead. Tyler began to freak out for a moment before falling to his knees in pain. When he opened his eyes, they were black and gold, like a werewolf, indicating that Sarah's death had triggered his werewolf gene, making him a true werewolf. After Sarah died, students at school put a bunch of candles, pictures, flowers and notes in front of her locker in memory of her life. Physical Appearance Sarah was pretty girl with long, dark brown hair, blue eyes and stood at 5'5. Personality Sarah was very flirtatious, especially with Jeremy and Tyler, and was a party girl. Appearances Season Two *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Masquerade'' (Death) *''Rose'' (Uncredited) Trivia *Sarah in the TV series takes the place of Sue Carson in the book series as the character to activate the curse of a werewolf. *Both Maiara Walsh (Sarah) and Claire Holt (Rebekah) were in . *Her name was seen on Elena's contacts list, her name was above Stefan. *Sarah and Aimee were killed directly and indirectly by Katherine in the same episode. ** Sarah was killed, for the purpose of activating the werewolf nature in Tyler. ** Aimee was killed, with the purpose of forcing Stefan to reveal the location of the moonstone. ** She and Sarah died the same night, by supernatural creatures. Gallery Screenshot_1130.jpg Screenshot_1131.jpg Screenshot_1140.jpg Screenshot_1141.jpg Screenshot_1142.jpg Screenshot_1132.jpg Screenshot_1158.jpg Screenshot_1159.jpg Screenshot_1206.jpg Screenshot_1207.jpg Screenshot_1209.jpg Screenshot_1220.jpg Screenshot_1221.jpg Screenshot_1222.jpg Screenshot_1223.jpg Screenshot_1224.jpg Screenshot_1225.jpg Screenshot_1226.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters